


Empyrean

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Poetry, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Ben Solo’s Force ghost can see Rey on Tattooine, and he has *~DeEp ThOuGhTs~* about duality.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Empyrean

Crepuscule  
an ugly word  
for a beautiful thing  
The time when the light will end  
for you  
And begin  
for those at the opposite pole

On a world with two suns, twilight could  
mean something different  
Not opposites  
Just phases  
More light less light  
more light again later  
eventually 

Walk off into it  
Not a place, but a time  
Stay  
Where you could keep  
count by revolutions where  
dawn breaks twice

At the late breaking  
The fruition of a second star  
Say my first name  
My first  
First name  
for the third time  
And see it  
finally  
shine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Family Burned Whole by the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480665) by [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer)




End file.
